


Aziraphale's four children

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Three's a Crowd but Five's a Family [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gabe and Crowley fight again what else is new, Multi, Newborn Children, but its cute fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: In which it's only been a week since the twins were born and Crowley and Gabriel fight over who gets to hold them. Also Gabriel learns how to care for them more.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Three's a Crowd but Five's a Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576834
Kudos: 32





	Aziraphale's four children

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I have not stopped the a/c/g series. I'm just hella side tracked by babies 😭  
> Thank you all so much for stopping by to read!!! I love you all <3 <3 It means a lot to me that you take the time out of your day to read my lil musing about these soft bois and their babies <3

Aziraphale placed his finger in his book and looked over at Crowley, curled up on his side, burrowed under the blanket. Just the tip of his head stuck out, hair the only visible aspect of him. Aziraphale smiled and reached down. He pulled back the edge of the blanket, craning his neck down to check on him. Crowley’s eyes were closed and his breath soft. He was asleep, finally. 

For the first few days of the twins’ life, Crowley hadn’t slept a wink. And it wasn’t that his body particularly needed it, but his mind sure did. Crowley liked to have a few hours here and there to shut-down, as it were, and relax in the unconscious. Gabriel had had to go back to work almost as soon after the twins came into being. (They hadn’t, after all, _exactly_ been born). And as much as Aziraphale was eager to be helpful, Crowley had been rather insistent on doing a lot of the work, no matter how much Aziraphale argued with him.

But now Crowley was sleeping. And the twins were sleeping. And the house was quiet and everything seemed right with the world. And then Aziraphale went to cover Crowley again, only for him to pop up, sitting with wide eyes and fast breath.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said, sitting up fully with him. “Is everything okay?”

“I heard something.” Crowley turned and grabbed the baby monitor from the bedside table. 

“Perhaps you’re just tired,” Aziraphale said. But then he heard sometime too. A little scuffle. A little bit of feedback, perhaps. 

But, ever aware of their constant position in life, they weren't going to take any chances. Racing down the hall, they threw open the door to the nursery. There was someone else in the room. But it wasn’t anyone to be afraid of. It was Gabriel, standing before the crib, looking down at the two babies that slept in it.

Crowley sighed and relaxed his body against Aziraphale, resting his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale felt himself relax in turn. 

“Gabriel,” he whispered. 

Gabriel startled and spun around half way, keeping most of himself facing the crib. “Aziraphale,” he said. And his voice, never able to really be quiet, they were convinced, woke the children. Which even Aziraphale knew you should never do. 

The babies started to cry and Gabriel swung back around, body stiff and insecure. 

“Well now you’ve done it,” Crowley said. He shuffled past Aziraphale, joining Gabriel by the crib.

“What have I done?” Gabriel asked. He looked rather upset, more than he should, Aziraphale thought. 

Crowley reached into the crib and pulled one of the twins out. “You’ve woken them up,” he said. He handed the baby to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale smiled and bounced Oscar in his arms, watching as the squirming and crying of his face started to soften. 

“But why are they making that noise?” Gabriel asked. 

Crowley lifted Aziraphale Jr. from the crib and rocked her in a similar fashion. “Because you upset them.”

Aziraphale tsked. Crowley rarely understood the undertones his words could have in the moment. Particularly to Gabriel, who took everything to heart. And Aziraphale could see the way Gabriel’s body shifted at his words. The way his shoulders slumped slightly, and his head hung just a little bit. Defeated. He looked defeated. 

Crowley glanced over at Aziraphale, who gave him a look. Crowley then looked at Gabriel and put two-and-two together. “Well. C’mon it’s not like you did it on purpose, okay? They’re just upset cause their sleep got interrupted.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said. “You know how Crowley can get tetchy when his nap is cut short.”

Gabriel nodded. He had been the brunt of Crowley’s particular brand of tetchiness before and it had not been pretty. Aziraphale stepped further into the room. 

“Would you like to hold him?” he asked, carefully holding Oscar away from his body a bit. 

“Oh, uh…” Gabriel stared down at Oscar and shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Yes. Please.”

Gabriel held his hands out and Aziraphale transferred over Oscar, who had rather calmed down by this point. Gabriel’s arms shook as he pulled Oscar closer to his body, until he was cradled against him. 

“So, work calm down I guess?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale Jr. had also quieted, her eyes clenched shut again as Crowley rocked her back to slumber. 

“No,” Gabriel said. He never took his eyes off Oscar. “Busier than ever.”

“So then what are you doing here?”

Gabriel’s face shimmered a bit. Because to him it shouldn't make any sense. He wasn’t like Aziraphale. Heaven and work came first. It had been something they all knew when this started. Something Aziraphale and Crowley were okay with. And with such important work to do, there was no reason for Gabriel to be here, particularly since there was nothing wrong. But here he was against all logic he knew. It was a shame, really, that love made up a type of logic he couldn’t identify. 

“They’re small,” Gabriel offered. It was the first observation he had made of them, and one he seemed to like the most. “And defenseless. I need to protect them. And I can’t do that if I’m not here.”

Aziraphale smiled softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Darling, it’s okay. Crowley and I are here.”

“Yeah. And despite popular opinion, we aren’t totally incapable,” Crowley said.

“I’m not suggesting that,” Gabriel said, his attention finally bouncing up to the rest of the room. “I’m not suggesting that at all!”

“We know, dear.” Aziraphale patted his arm. “But do rest assured that Crowley and I will do everything possible to keep them happy and healthy.”

“I know.” Gabriel nodded and looked back down at Oscar. “I know.”

Aziraphale leaned his head against Gabriel’s arm. He could feel another presence in the room, but one that wasn’t really there, just sort of existing in the space around them. An angel. But one that was talking to Gabriel in a voice that Aziraphale could only sense as vibrations in the air. When the presence was gone, Gabriel let out a disgruntled sigh. 

“What if we got you your own monitor of sorts,” Aziraphale suggested. “One of those video ones, so you can keep an eye on them while you work?”

“Yeah,” Crowley agreed. “And an eye on us.” 

Gabriel nodded, hesitantly giving Oscar back over to Aziraphale. “That would help, I think. Yes. Thank you.”

Aziraphale and Crowley put the babies back in the crib and made the very device they were speaking of. 

“Ah, buck up,” Crowley said, fist pressing to Gabriel’s chin. Then he grabbed it. “They’re gonna be fine.” He leaned over and placed a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek before shuffling back down the hall to bed. 

“They will,” Azirapahle agreed, mirroring Crowley’s cheek kiss. “And so will you.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Gabriel promised. 

“Don’t you worry about us. We’ll all be fine.”

-

Crowley had fallen back asleep, thankfully. And Aziraphale enjoyed the night in quiet. Then he enjoyed the early morning in quiet. Then late morning came around and Aziraphale grew concerned with just how quiet it was. Usually the twins were up every three or four hours, for one reason or another. But they hadn’t made any noise since Gabriel’s visit. 

Aziraphale hummed to himself and put his book away, climbing out of bed carefully to avoid waking Crowley. He tip-toed down the hall and peaked into the nursery. But when he looked down at the crib, he found it was empty.

Aziraphale decided it was best to rule out all the options before he started to panic. After all, these children were of heavenly stock, it wasn’t out of the question that they had managed to get themselves out. Couldn’t hold their own heads up, but maybe they could work miracles.

Trying to keep the shake out of his legs, Aziraphale hurried downstairs. His worry melted away when he saw Gabriel at his desk. He had a little fabric device strapped around him, the twins nestled in little cocoons against his chest. They were fast asleep, moving slightly every now and then. 

Aziraphale smiled and watched for a moment. Gabriel had one hand on the sling, holding the babies close, while he filled out paperwork with the other. Three tall piles of paperwork sat to the side of him. He flipped the current paper off the desk, the form dematerializing and finding its way up to where it belonged. Then he grabbed another one and started all over again.

It was a peaceful little moment until the panicked sounds of Crowley’s feet came pounding from above. Aziraphale turned just in time to catch Crowley as he came rushing down the steps.

“It’s okay,” he said, holding him in a hug. “They’re here with Gabriel.”

Crowley stilled and blinked at Aziraphale. He glanced over to the study, where Gabriel was still working, uninterrupted. He sighed, deflating against Aziraphale. “He has got to stop doing that,” he whispered. 

Aziraphale smiled and nodded. “Yes, otherwise he’s going to run us ragged.”

Crowley entered the study, stretching and properly waking from his slumber as he went. “I thought you hated paperwork,” he said.

Gabriel startled a bit, jostling the twins but thankfully not waking them. He turned in the chair, relaxing a bit as he spotted them. 

“Yes,” he said, “I normally do. But I figured it was the best option.” He gestured to the towers of paper. “If I do the paperwork for the others, it frees them up to cover field duty. So I can stay here with you and the twins.”

“So you’re never going to do field work again?” Aziraphale asked. He was one part happy and one part sad. He did like the idea of having Gabriel around more permanently. But the concept of him doing paperwork endlessly wasn’t appealing. 

“It’s not permanent,” Gabriel said. “Just for a while. Until…” he looked down at the babies. “Until they’re bigger.”

“Could probably get more done with two hands,” Crowley said. “Here, I’ll take ‘em.” He reached down to grab the twins, but Gabriel spun the chair out of the way.

“No, thank you,” he said. “I’m perfectly comfortable.”

“Yeah, well, give ‘em to me anyway,” Crowley said, grabbing for them.

Gabriel swung away again. “No.”

“Wha-? Yes!”

Aziraphale watched for a moment, amused as they fought over the children, Gabriel moving the chair out of the way of every attempt Crowley made to grab it. But then the twins started to cry, and Aziraphale stepped in. 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough.” He grabbed the back of the chair with one hand, wrapping the other around Crowley and pulling him away. “No more horseplay, hm?”

“He’s right,” Crowley said, as Aziraphale often was. “Now give ‘em over. I’ll calm them down.”

“They’re perfectly calm,” Gabriel said. And indeed, once the constant rocking had stopped, the cries had died down and the twins, now awake, were just softly gurgling.

Crowley let out a disgruntled shout. “Just let me hold my kids!”

“You can hold them when I’m gone,” Gabriel replied.

Aziraphale gave Crowley a squeeze, halting his retort. “Why don’t we compromise? You can each hold one. And you can swap every now and then.”

Gabriel looked down, clearly torn. “I..suppose we could do that.”

“Nah,” Crowley said. 

Aziraphale was ready to chastise him and give him a good lesson on sharing, but Crowley had something else in mind. He wiggled out of Aziraphale’s grip, and then plopped himself on Gabriel’s lap. Gabriel stared at him with furrowed eyebrows as Crowley got situated, until he was sitting across Gabriel’s lap, his body curved around Oscar’s cocoon, his head resting against Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Gabriel made a little noise, a huff of air that seemed agitated. But he moved his hand to support Crowley’s back and then turned the chair at an angle, so he could continue his work. Aziraphale decided that he simply couldn’t be left out, so he grabbed the arm of the chair, pulling it back until it expanded. He settled down next to Gabriel. His head occupied the same shoulder as Crowley, their foreheads pressed together as they stared lovingly at their children. 

And then one of those children, Aziraphale Jr., screwed up her face and started to squirm about, mouth opening and closing.

“Knew they had been too quiet for too long,” Crowley said, sitting up in Gabriel’s lap. “She’s probably hungry.”

“I have it covered,” Gabriel said. He moved his hand, resting it over Aziraphale Jr.’s body. 

“Oh no,” Crowley said, grabbing Gabriel’s wrist. “We’re not using miracles on them.”

“Why not?” Gabriel asked. He tested the hold on his arm, but Crowley wouldn’t let go. “It’s easier and more time effective.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale agreed. “But we figured it would be best, over all, to treat them like normal. After all, we aren’t sure if they’re going to do or be anything. Wouldn’t want to spoil them, as it were.”

“Well.” Gabriel successfully managed to pull his arm free. “You two are welcome to treat them however you’d like. And I’ll treat them how I will.”

“No, no, no,” Crowley said. He grabbed Gabriel’s arm again. “We have to act as a united front. Otherwise they’ll get confused. Or take advantage of us!”

Gabriel sighed, his face a clear show of his scorn. He wasn’t going to win this battle and he knew it. He rolled his eyes. “Fine. How does one feed them?”

“I’ll get a bottle.” Crowley hopped off the chair.

“Would you like me to hold Oscar while you feed Aziraphale Jr.?” Aziraphale asked, already reaching out to him.

“I suppose,” Gabriel said. “If it’s easier.”

Aziraphale gave him an encouraging nod and then eased Oscar free of his confines. Oscar gurgled and squirmed a bit before settling down in Aziraphale’s arms. Meanwhile, Gabriel pulled Aziraphale Jr. out of her own side of the sling, holding her fussy body close to him. 

Crowley returned, holding the bottle in his hand and smiling. “Alright, breakfast time!” He held his hand out, as if expecting Gabriel to place Aziraphale Jr. in it.

“I’m doing it,” Gabriel announced. Then he thought twice about his phrasing. “I want to do it.”

Crowley looked ready to argue, but he shook his head and then nodded. “Alright. Here, hold them up in your arm, no like this.” He bent down and helped move Aziraphale Jr. around, until she was nestled carefully and ready to eat. “Now, you gotta hold it at the right angle. Too high and the milk will come out too fast. But too low and they’ll get air bubbles.”

Gabriel took the bottle from Crowley and gulped. He stared at the baby in his arm and shook a bit.

“It’s alright,” Aziraphale said, nudging him gently. “We’ll make sure it goes okay.”

Gabriel glanced at him and nodded softly. Then he took a steadying breath and held the bottle up to Aziraphale Jr.’s mouth. She latched onto it and started to drink eagerly. Crowley grabbed Gabriel’s elbow and raised it slightly, adjusting him so the feeding went smoothly. Gabriel’s eyes widened as he watched Aziraphale Jr. eat. 

“I can see why you’ve decided to do it this way,” Gabriel mused. 

“See? We’re always right. Sooner you realize that the better,” Crowley said. He leaned himself against Gabriel’s side, keeping an eye on the whole operation. 

“I’m sure you’ll change your mind about that when it comes time to change them,” Aziraphale said, adding a soft chuckle.

“Don’t worry,” Crowley said, noting the face Gabriel gave him. “I’ll handle that one for ya.”

Gabriel nodded and focused his attention on Aziraphale Jr. There was a moment of calm silence as she ate, and all too soon she was done, pulling away from the near-empty bottle. Crowley took it back and made note of how much she had drank, so he could mark it down and more easily track it. 

“I think she’s still hungry?” Gabriel said, watching as Aziraphale Jr. fussed about in his hold. 

“No,” Aziraphale said. “She probably just needs to be burped.”

Gabriel looked to him for instruction. 

“Here.” Aziraphale transferred Oscar to one arm, pulling a cloth out of the air. He draped it over Gabriel’s shoulder. “Just support her chin on the cloth, and make sure to keep her head up, yes like that.” He nodded as Gabriel gingerly moved Aziraphale Jr. to his shoulder. “And just gently pat and rub her back.”

Gabriel followed his instructions until Aziraphale Jr. made a little noise, and spit up a bit on the cloth. Just as Crowley walked back in.

“That’s…” Gabriel shuddered. 

Crowley laughed. “That’s babies for ya.”

Gabriel made a face and pulled Aziraphale Jr. back down, squinting at her slightly. Aziraphale chuckled, waving the cloth away. Then there was a soft crack of energy in the air, and another stack of papers landed on the desk. Gabriel sighed and frowned at it. 

“Ya know,” Crowley said, poking at Gabriel’s head. “Taking care of babies takes a lot of time.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Gabriel whispered.

“Not saying that.” Crowley leaned over the back of the chair, resting his chin on Gabriel’s head. “You can hang with them when they’re sleeping, and when they need something you let us handle it, hm?”

Gabriel looked down at the twins. “I think that would be reasonable.”

Crowley grind. “Good." He kissed Gabriel’s head. “‘M glad you’re sticking around for a while.”

Gabriel smiled back. “So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost thought about doing a thing where Azi and Gabe have a kid so there's one of each combination  
> But then I'd have to change the name of the series...


End file.
